Tangled up in Blue
by LH-chan
Summary: A short poem, for each episode of Cowboy Bebop, from first to last. At least that's the idea. And it seems to have worked out. Eps. 23 - 26 now up, yes, I did say 26. =^_^=
1. Asteroid Blues

Author's Note:  
  
The idea here, is that I'm gonna write a short (though several of the ones I've written so far are longer than this first one), rhyming poem for every episode of Cowboy Bebop, and upload them in order. So said my brain at 3:00 in the morning after cramming for a test.  
Well, I'll give it a shot. =^_^;=  
  
As usual, Bandai/Sunrise owns Cowboy Bebop, and Bob Dylan owns the song "Tangled up in Blue", I just do a lot of sponging off their talent.  
  
  
  
Tangled up in Blue  
LH-chan '02  
  
Session 1:  
Asteroid Blues  
  
  
The pretty lady,  
who longed for a better life.  
Chose the wrong man,  
to deliver her from the strife.  
  
On the run from the cops,  
and the syndicate men.  
For them there could be,  
no happy end. 


	2. Stray Dog Strut

Tangled up in Blue  
LH-chan '02  
  
Session 2:  
Stray Dog Strut  
  
  
The serial pet thief,  
who changes his face.  
Caught up in the tide,  
of the rat-race.  
  
But the dog ran the show,  
and the bounty was lost.  
The hunter brought him home, but said  
out was where he should be tossed. 


	3. Honky Tonk Women

Tangled up in Blue  
LH-chan '02  
  
Session 3:  
Honky Tonk Women  
  
  
Survival of the fittest,  
is the name of the game.  
Said the female gambler,  
of legendary fame.  
  
For a simple white poker chip,  
the game was a show.  
And by the end she had the cash,  
"easy come, easy go." 


	4. Gateway Shuffle

Tangled up in Blue  
LH-chan '02  
  
Session 4:  
Gateway Shuffle  
  
  
A bounty full of holes,  
disrupts the cash flow.  
So instead,  
after Space Warrior Murdock they go.  
  
A diabolical plan,  
she had for all Ganymede.  
To turn every man,  
into a monkey.  
  
But the gateway was closed,  
and the virus slipped free.  
The people were saved,  
but there was no bounty. 


	5. Ballad of Fallen Angels

Tangled up in Blue  
LH-chan '02  
  
Session 5:  
Ballad of Fallen Angels  
  
  
A man with a bounty,  
after he's dead.  
Meet in the cathedral,  
what the captive woman said.  
  
A man from the past,  
with a terrible name.  
Memories fall in glass,  
shattered from its pane. 


	6. Sympathy for the Devil

Tangled up in Blue  
LH-chan '02  
  
Session 6:  
Sympathy for the Devil  
  
  
To the song of the blues harp,  
a memory? A dream?  
The truth of the matter,  
is not what it would seem.  
  
For the last wish of a stranger,  
he would set captives free.  
And for the darkest of hearts,  
might there be sympathy. 


	7. Heavy Metal Queen

Tangled up in Blue  
LH-chan '02  
  
Session 7:  
Heavy Metal Queen  
  
  
The coldest of hot tips,  
for a bomber bounty.  
Joins hunters and a trucker,  
who doesn't see them kindly.  
  
Even to save all their lives,  
the hunter's tactics were insane.  
But the bounty was dead,  
so there was no money just the same. 


	8. Waltz for Venus

Tangled up in Blue  
LH-chan '02  
  
Session 8:  
Waltz for Venus  
  
  
The boy who, for his sister,  
became a bounty.  
Wished to be a strong fighter,  
so they both could be free.  
  
His triumphant moment,  
cut short in the end.  
And he wondered, as he left them,  
could he have been my friend? 


	9. Jamming with Edward

Tangled up in Blue  
LH-chan '02  
  
Session 9:  
Jamming with Edward  
  
  
A bounty head wanted,  
for drawing on Earth.  
Their vacation abandoned,  
for what he was worth.  
  
To work with a kid,  
who gave information for free.  
And in exchange for a favor,  
would give her share of the bounty.  
  
They tried to leave her behind,  
but, to her, that wouldn't do.  
So now the hacker girl,  
is a member of the crew. 


	10. Ganymede Elegy

Tangled up in Blue  
LH-chan '02  
  
Session 10:  
Ganymede Elegy  
  
  
Memories of the woman,  
who left him alone.  
Bring heartache to the Black Dog,  
on return to his home.  
  
He asked her for answers,  
but she had none to give.  
In a new life, with her boyfriend,  
was how she wanted to live.  
  
But the boyfriend was a bounty,  
he soon came to know.  
And brought them in out of mercy.  
The Black Dog never lets go. 


	11. Toys in the Attic

Tangled up in Blue  
LH-chan '02  
  
Session 11:  
Toys in the Attic  
  
  
An attack by a rat?  
Or something unknown?  
The hunters are hunted,  
leaving two alone.  
  
Seeking spooky aliens,  
one would quickly tire.  
While the other nearly,  
set his own hair on fire.  
  
An unusual end,  
for an unsual session.  
"Don't leave things in the fridge,"  
that is the lesson. 


	12. Jupiter Jazz Part I

Tangled up in Blue  
LH-chan '02  
  
Session 12:  
Jupiter Jazz (Part I)  
  
  
Searching for a thief,  
the hacker found a name.  
For that the hunter left them,  
in search of his old flame.  
  
The thief met a young man,  
though that wasn't quite so.  
While the hunter was shot,  
and left alone in the snow. 


	13. Jupiter Jazz Part II

Tangled up in Blue  
LH-chan '02  
  
Session 13:  
Jupiter Jazz (Part II)  
  
  
Nothing is quite,  
what it would seem.  
So many lives caught up,  
lost, in a dream.  
  
Each looked up to the heavens,  
with dulled eyes, so sad.  
Longing for better times.  
"Do you have a comrade?" 


	14. Bohemian Rhapsody

Tangled up in Blue  
LH-chan '02  
  
Session 14:  
Bohemian Rhapsody  
  
  
For a robber at the gates,  
the bounty was high.  
But the hunters' work turned up only,  
the smallest small fry.  
  
The chessmaster once devised,  
a sinister plan.  
But fifty years later,  
he was just a senile old man. 


	15. My Funny Valentine

Tangled up in Blue  
Lh-chan '02  
  
Session 15:  
My Funny Valentine  
  
  
A man from the past,  
who she thought was dead.  
Appears in the present,  
with a price on his head.  
  
For the truth of her past,  
she would fight a friend.  
But for the liar,  
she would take the cash in the end.  
  
The past, it was said,  
doesn't matter in the least.  
She slept disbelieving.  
Which is the sleeping beast? 


	16. Black Dog Serenade

Tangled up in Blue  
LH-chan '02  
  
Seesion 16:  
Black Dog Serenade  
  
  
The escaping criminals would use,  
any means to their ends.  
But so would the partners,  
the reunited old friends.  
  
For revenge on the man,  
who took his left arm.  
The Black Dog alone,  
would risk deadly harm.  
  
But the truth and the memory,  
are not the same thing.  
Still the story ends,  
with a single gunshot's ring. 


	17. Mushroom Samba

Tangled up in Blue  
LH-chan '02  
  
Session 17:  
Mushroom Samba  
  
  
Stranded in space,  
the hunters have much to fear.  
The emergency rations,  
expired last year.  
  
While searching for food,  
the hacker chases a bounty.  
But for payment chooses,  
mushrooms over money.  
  
Hungry hunters soon see visions,  
some 'shrooms aren't normal, it would seem.  
But the ones the cop saw were shitake.  
"Life is but a dream." 


	18. Speak Like A Child

Tangled up in Blue  
LH-chan '02  
  
Session 18:  
Speak Like a Child  
  
  
The COD for a mysterious package,  
sets the huntress on the run;  
and the others on a mission,  
a treasure hunt that's no fun.  
  
To find a Beta deck,  
they would brave Earth's mess.  
Only to discover,  
the deck they found was VHS.  
  
Though she dodged the bill,  
the huntress still managed to see,  
film of a life she could not remember.  
"Gambare, gambare! Atashi!" 


	19. Wild Horses

Tangled up in Blue  
LH-chan '02  
  
Session 19:  
Wild Horses  
  
  
Waiting in the desert,  
the hunter meets a young man.  
A non-smoker, a chatterbox,  
and a loyal Blue Sox fan.  
  
The others, after bounty,  
surely are desirous,  
of a fast-acting cure  
for pirate computer virus.  
  
By the end of this day,  
the pirate bounty won't survive.  
And, if not for the shuttle,  
the hunter wouldn't be alive. 


	20. Pierrot Le Fou

Tangled up in Blue  
LH-chan '02  
  
Session 20:  
Pierrot Le Fou  
  
  
A madman, a murderer,  
who bends gravity to his rule.  
The injured hunter would face him,  
though his friends called him a fool.  
  
Their showdown, in the crater park,  
the madman kept him on the run.  
As quickly as the game began,  
in an instant, it was done. 


	21. Boogie Woogie Feng Shui

Tangled up in Blue  
LH-chan '02  
  
Session #21:  
Boogie-Woogie Feng Shui  
  
  
For the daughter of an acquaintance,  
the Black Dog would go out of his way.  
For the Blue Snakes following her,  
it would not be their lucky day.  
  
Following her father's message,  
would take them into space.  
But the last thing they expected,  
was to meet him face to face. 


	22. Cowboy Funk

Tangled up in Blue  
LH-chan '02  
  
Session #22:  
Cowboy Funk  
  
  
Destroy the tallest buildings,  
that was the Teddy Bomber's plan.  
The hunter would have caught him easily,  
but for a most unusual man.  
  
A self-described western cowboy,  
with a memory, oh so bad.  
Tampled, the hunter's angry.  
Ignored, the bomber's mad.  
  
But, in the end, really,  
it didn't matter why.  
And the cowboy chose a new role.  
"See you, Space Samurai." 


	23. Brain Scratch

Tangled up in Blue  
LH-chan '02  
  
Session 23:  
Brain Scratch  
  
  
A savior? A madman?  
Or just a young boy.  
With his doctrine,  
his followers, he wished to destroy,  
  
The hacker showed him compassion,  
though he used human life as a toy.  
For the very last time  
"See you, Space Cowboy." 


	24. Hard Luck Woman

Tangled up in Blue  
LH-chan '02  
  
Session 24:  
Hard Luck Woman  
  
  
The huntress' past, rediscovered,  
but her family is long dead.  
While the hacker finds her father.  
Nothing, but craters in his head.  
  
To find where they belong,  
two would set out on their own.  
A third would follow willingly,  
so one won't be alone.  
  
Left behind, the others,  
could only pretend they didn't care.  
"See you Cowgirl,  
someday, somewhere." 


	25. The Real Folk Blues Part I

Tangled up in Blue  
LH-chan '02  
  
Session #25:  
The Real Folk Blues (Part I)  
  
  
Like the window glass in the shootout,  
their worlds shattered and fell.  
The demon from Heaven,  
or the angel from Hell.  
  
The huntress would meet her,  
once, while out on her own.  
The ordinary woman  
you can't leave alone.  
  
"Meet me there." In the graveyard,  
was all that she said.  
Beside the lawns,  
not below, with the dead. 


	26. The Real Folk Blues Part II

Tangled up in Blue  
LH-chan '02  
  
Session 26:  
The Real Folk Blues (Part II)  
  
  
It was not for the woman,  
for the woman, she had died.  
And like the tiger-cat he could not,  
despite how he tried.  
  
So he set out to see  
if he would, once more, survive.  
Was he trapped in a dream,  
or was he truly alive?  
  
In fire and gunsmoke  
he sealed his fate.  
To fall with a "bang."  
"You're gonna carry that weight." 


End file.
